Prelude
by Natoya
Summary: There is a grand wedding celebration going on in the palace today. Another one-shot in the Only Mine universe. YugixAtemu, ManaxMahado, TeaxDuke, yaoi, het, puzzle/blind, persevere, apprenticeshipping.


A/N: Okay, so here is a new one-shot, also set in the Only Mine universe. I debated for a while about whether to post this as a one-shot, but thanks to some friends, I decided to post it. I know it's been a while since you've heard from me, and I'm sorry. I am still working on the sequel, though my muse is still fighting me. Still not sure when it'll be up, but I'm working on it.

Hope you enjoy this new bit of the OM world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

*four months after the birth of Manu*

(In case anyone is confused about Mana's timeline, the courting and her rank changing happened during the last four years Yugi had been there, fitting in with the end of Only Mine. Mahado asking her to be his wife happened after Manu's birth.)

* * *

There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on around the palace today, and Yugi Mouto found himself right in the middle of it all.

"Yugi! Tea! I'm so happy you're here!" Mana ushered them into her bedroom, an ivory dress clasped firmly in her tan hands. Yugi and Tea had both been summoned by the former apprentice, most likely to help her dress. Today was her marriage celebration after all.

Yes, it was true. Mahado, Atemu's best priest and friend, had finally garnered the courage to ask the Pharaoh for permission to court his young apprentice about a half a year ago. Of course Atemu had granted the permission, and things had progressed well for the couple. Now they were to be married, in the traditional Egyptian way, although a party was to be thrown in celebration, as Atemu had insisted upon doing so for his childhood best friends. While everyone danced, drank, and had fun, Mana's things would be moved into Mahado's chambers, officially making them a married couple.

"Oh Mana, this dress is so beautiful." Tea couldn't keep her eyes off the dress as she helped the young woman slip the silky fabric over her head and shimmy it down. It fit her splendidly.

"Thank you!" Mana gave a twirl as soon as the gown was in place, a wide smile on her face. "The Pharaoh ordered it specially made for me." Mana's face flushed to an adorable red hue as she stared down at her dress. "You know, for some reason as he handed it to me, I thought for a moment he might cry."

"Really? Atemu doesn't seem the kind to cry at these sorts of things." Tea said as she smoothed Mana's hair away from her face.

"I believe it." Yugi's eyes sparkled playfully as he laughed. "He's been moping around ever since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, that man!" Mana teased, placing her hands on her hips. "Probably still hard for him to get around the fact I did some growing up, and that I'm not the same little Mana he grew up with. I'm a woman now, and I'm about to become a married one." Mana giggled at the end of her sentence, allowing her elation at the thought to show. Yugi nodded in agreement, the three of them sharing a laugh as the young man took another look at Mana.

Mana had indeed grown up quite a bit during the last four years, becoming more mature and beautiful then she already was. She still had the same care-free attitude and endless energy that everyone loved about her, but there was a new more confident air to her now, part of that probably being due to the fact that she was no longer an apprentice magician, but instead she had moved up a couple ranks and passed some of her magical exams. She was not a Master yet, but the young lady was well on her way.

Those thoughts caused Yugi to think about Mana's training in magic. "Say Mana... Since you're marrying Mahado, are you going to have to find a new magic teacher?" Mana glanced at him, her eyes widening slightly. Placing a finger on her lips and gazing up towards the ceiling, Mana hummed a bit, thinking.

"You know, I hadn't thought of that. I don't think he'll stop teaching me, since he taught me still the entire time he courted me. He managed to keep my lessons and our private life pretty well separate. I never once felt like he favored me above his other students, so perhaps nothing will change after marriage." Mana mused, meeting Yugi's gaze again.

"Mistress Mana," A call came at the door then, and when the three looked, two servant women stood at the doorway. "Pharaoh asked us to come help get you ready for the day."

"Come in!" Mana said pleasantly. "I just need the make-up and hair ladies. I already had a bath." The women nodded, their eyes trained on the ground, and they entered the room. The women set to work instantly, placing Mana in a chair and starting to fuss with her hair. Tea and Yugi sat on her bed, watching. Suddenly, Tea jumped up, her eyes bright.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Yugi blinked as his friend ran from the room, turning back to Mana a moment later. The two shared a look, both shrugging. When Tea came back a few minutes later, she held something bright and colorful in her hands.

"What are those?" Mana questioned.

"Flowers." Tea grinned. "I know flower picking from the garden has been forbidden for a while now, but I'm sure the Pharaoh won't mind, just this once. These will look beautiful strung in your hair."

"That's a great idea Tea!" Yugi praised from his spot on the bed. Mana's expression turned joyful, and she nodded. The servants took the flowers from Tea, beginning to place them in Mana's hair. They had left her hair down, feathering it around her shoulders. The flowers were placed in her hair above only one ear, the whites and light pinks standing out against the light brown color. They moved onto her make-up then, one applying a light color to her lips as another applied the kohl to her eyes.

"You look beautiful Mana." Tea said as soon as the women had finished and moved away. Mana blushed, rising from the chair.

"You do Mana," Yugi chimed in. "Very beautiful. Mahado is very lucky."

"Thank you!" Mana beamed with happiness. She truly looked lovely. Yugi rose from the bed and went to her, taking her into his arms for an embrace. Tea repeated the gesture after Yugi released her, telling the young woman how happy she was for her.

"Alright, let's get out of here before the men folk start to think we're not coming." Tea laughed, turning and heading for the doorway. Mana smoothed her dress out with her hands before following, Yugi taking up the rear of the group then. As they passed the hallway where Mahado's quarters were located, they spied a few servants with various items in their arms heading into the room. Mana flushed bright red, the full force behind what that meant finally hitting her.

"Oh gods, my room isn't my room anymore now." Her hands came up to cup her face as she watched them in awe. "I'll...be going to Ma-Mahado's room after the celebration is over. Oh wow..."

"It's kind of hard to believe at first, right?" Tea gently took one of Mana's hands from her face and held it.

"Yeah... But I'm so happy." A softness had come over her face as she smiled.

"I wish you two a very happy life together," Yugi told her, taking her other hand and squeezing tenderly.

"Thank you." Mana said again, leaning over and lightly kissing Yugi's cheek. "I really couldn't ask for better friends. Okay, I'm good now. Let's go." Mana took up the lead this time, heading for the dining hall where the feast was to be held.

When the door to the dining hall was finally in sight, Yugi wasn't surprised to see Atemu waiting there for them beside Mahado. The priest was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with matching pants, a braided belt of gold around his waist. His hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail.

Yugi saw Mana tense a little as she spied Mahado, knowing how nervous the girl was though she tried to hide it. He urged her forward, noticing the two men turn towards them as they heard them approach. Mahado's eyes widened upon seeing them, and a red hue lit his cheeks the same time a smile made its way to his lips. He held out his hand to Mana in a silent bid for her to take it, and she did so, their hands clasping together tightly. He drew her to his side, the two facing the door to the dining hall. Atemu waited for Yugi to step up and join him before nodding the to guards to open the doors. He and Yugi stepped inside, Tea quickly following them. They stood off to the side, giving Mana and Mahado the floor.

As the couple entered the dining hall, loud cheers and whistles sounded, as well as clapping. The rest of Atemu's priests, Solomon, Duke, and the kids were already seated around the dining table, smiles on their faces as they welcomed the newly married couple. After the couple had made their way to the table, Yugi, Atemu, and Tea joined them, taking their own seats.

"Mommy!" Akira, their two year old daughter, called happily to her mother before snuggling against her father in his lap. Manu, their four month old son, was curled up in Duke's arm opposite Akira. Tea grinned and took the infant from her husband, settling down with him now resting in her own arms. Down the table from them, Atemu nodded to get everything else underway, and the group began to eat.

While the group feasted and chatted, the dancing girls emerged and began to entertain, whirling around the room to the beat of the music that just started up. Yugi took a bite of some rather moist meat, almost sighing in bliss at the taste. His eyes fell on his husband as he reached for a bit of bread, noting that Atemu's attention was on Mana and Mahado. Yugi was a little surprised to see a sheen of tears over the ruler's crimson eyes, though he was quick to wipe them away before anyone noticed. Yugi smiled, knowing full well how Atemu felt about Mana. The girl had been like a little sister to him all the years he'd known her, and seeing her married today gave him a sort of brotherly pride as well as a sense of sorrow because she was all grown up.

Yugi reached under then table then, taking one of Atemu's hands in his own, drawing the elder's attention to him. He gave Atemu a comforting smile, earning one in return. "Thank you, Little One."

The celebration lasted well into the evening, and Ra was starting to set before the happy couple even left the room. When they did, cat-calls and cheers followed them, Mana blushing heavily and trying to hide in Mahado's arms as he led her away. He glared playfully at everyone, earning fits of laughter, before the dining hall doors closed behind him. The laughter died down soon after, and everyone went back to what they had been doing before. After Ra had left the sky, it was decided that it was time to retire, so everyone said their goodnights and went on their way.

Yugi and Tea exchanged hugs as they bid each other a goodnight, the brunette cradling her son and walking off with Duke after he picked up their sleepy-eyed daughter, the little girl laying her head against his chest as she started to nod off. The party had taken a lot of energy out of everyone, and Yugi leaned on Atemu a bit as the two walked the halls. It was still sometimes hard for Yugi to believe that this was the life he led now, which was so different from how he once lived in Japan.

He had once been just a normal member of Japanese society, working with his grandfather in a game shop and hoping to find someone special to share such a life with. He never dreamed that he'd get what he wanted but acquire a whole new life to go with it. Looking up at Atemu, he still couldn't believe his luck, even after being married to the man for almost five years. Who'd of thought he'd become the husband of a powerful Pharaoh of Khemet just by opening a magic golden box?

Of course, his life was not so easily acquired, as he and Atemu had had many hardships along the way, one of them being Anzu, a Nubian Princess who'd cursed Atemu into the box in the first place. She'd wanted his love for her own, even though he'd denied her again and again. She'd been executed for her crimes against him and Yugi. The smaller male couldn't think of her without thinking of Tea, since the two women had shared a face. Tea however, was nothing like the disgraced princess, the proof being in her ability to let go of something once it was lost to her, whereas the princess had used trickery and force to try to gain what she wanted, even if it cost her everything.

Despite those events, Yugi and Atemu still managed to end up together, though it cost Yugi his home world. He'd never regretted the choice to come here, even though he missed Joey and his cousin Mai, who remained behind. He could only hope the two were happy together. Perhaps Mai had finally given in and married Joey. _That would be nice, _Yugi mused to himself. At least he had his grandfather with him, thanks to Atemu and Duke, who had gone back together to retrieve the elderly man as a wedding present for Yugi. It was the best present Yugi had ever received in his life. Yugi let out a happy hum at the though, drawing his husband's attention to him.

"What are you thinking of, Little One?" Atemu asked, smiling tenderly at his partner.

"I've been thinking of the past again, and how grateful I am for everything I have now. Even after five years, it's still hard to believe this is where I am now." Yugi clung to Atemu, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"I agree Yugi. Sometimes it seems like no more then a dream, our happy life, but I know it's real because I wake up to you every morning. And that's what I'm most grateful for." These words earned a blush from his partner, and Atemu chuckled, bringing one of Yugi's hands to his lips, giving it a tender kiss.

"Me too. And you can be quite the romantic, you know." Yugi giggled, teasing his lover.

"Just don't tell anyone. Pharaohs aren't allowed to be mushy and romantic."

"Says who?"

"It is the image expected."

"Oh, you care that much about your image?"

"Not that much." Atemu, to prove his point, leaned down and kissed his husband, reaching down with a free hand to lace their fingers together. Yugi gave another happy hum, pressing closer to his husband as Atemu deepened the kiss. The serene moment was shattered a moment later when Atemu suddenly had a thought, causing him to break away from his lover.

"Say Yugi..."

"Hm?"

"Were those the palace garden flowers in Mana's hair?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
